


Happy Birthday, My Love

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Current Queen, Hand Jobs, M/M, QAL Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: The boys celebrate Roger's birthday





	Happy Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote this morning to celebrate my own birthday. And yes this is modern-day current Queen, so if that bothers you don't read!

Brian woke to a tongue in his belly button and he frowned to himself at the slightly odd sensation before that tongue moved lower and he gasped as warm lips wrapped around his hardening cock. His eyes flew open and he looked down to meet the bright blue of his lover who was smirking up at him from between his spread legs. Roger raised a challenging eyebrow as if daring him to stop him before he took more of Brian’s now hard cock in his mouth. 

“Oh, shit!” Brian gasped out, reaching for his lover, tanging fingers in soft hair, trying his best to not buck up into the feeling of that warm mouth on his. It had been too long since they had done this, with being on tour and coming back so late and exhausted to the hotel each night. 

Roger hummed around his cock, his tongue licking up the vein on the underside, before swirling around the head. He pulled off to suckle at the head, lapping at the sticky pre-come already beading there, before he took him back down. Brian sighed happily as he carded his fingers through his lover’s hair, content to let Roger do his thing. 

Brian jumped and then relaxed as he felt a wet finger at his hole, just one, pressing easily into him, and he moaned, as that finger expertly found his prostate. Lights sparked behind his eyes as Roger sucked and licked his cock and fingered him with an expertise that came from years and years of practice. 

“Rog,” Brian warned briefly, tugging at the soft strands between his fingers. The other man just hummed around his cock and Brian squeezed his eyes shut as he shook apart, spilling down Roger’s throat with a low moan. 

Roger swallowed everything Brian had to give before he pulled off with a suck and a pop, nuzzling at Brian’s inner thigh, his beard scraping the sensitive skin. 

Blue eyes smiled up at him, as Brian tugged the other man into an embrace, his free hand snaking down to cup Roger’s straining cock in his soft lounge pants. Roger sighed happily and let Brian pull him in for a kiss, rocking his hips against Brian’s hand, gasping and panting into the kiss. It only took a few twists of Brian’s hand a thumb over the head pressing against the leaking slit for Roger to come with a whine, body shaking as he pressed his face into the crook of Brian’s shoulder. 

They lay wrapped together, breathing hard and sweaty for a moment before Roger chuckled, leaning up to press a kiss to Brian’s cheek. “Happy birthday,” he murmured a smile in his voice. 

Brian frowned at him, “My birthday was last week, Rog, you aren’t going senile yet are you?” He teased, stroking a hand over the drummers back, pulling him close. 

“Nah,” Roger quipped back, pressing another kiss to Brian’s cheek, “That was a happy birthday to me.” 

The guitarist shook his head fondly. “Giving me a blowie on your birthday isn’t exactly a good birthday present to yourself,” he said with a laugh. 

Roger leaned back with a wicked grin, “I dunno, I do quite like the taste of you.” 

Brian felt his face go red as Roger laughed happily and then snuggled back down against Brian. “Should we get you cleaned up?” Brian murmured dropping a soft kiss to the top of Roger’s head. 

“Sleep,” Roger grumbled back, pressing himself closer, his beard scraping at bare skin. 

Brian smiled and wrapped his arms around Roger and pulled him close. They didn’t have anywhere pressing to be that morning, celebrating a rest day from tour, so he let his eyes fall shut again. He pressed his face into Roger’s hair again. He whispered softly, “Happy birthday, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
